Time Mixup
by kurai bara
Summary: Boruto steals a reality Jutsu from his fathers library and sends himself and the other children of teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 back into the past during the time of the Chunin exams. crazyness ensues as the konoha 12 get to know their children and hear about the life that awaits them in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Boruto hugged the wall as he turned the corner in front of his fathers library, looking left and right for anyone standing guard.

He was relieved to not find anyone, sighing in relief in a great exhalation.

'almost there,' he thought to himself, 'just a little bit further and then I will have made it. Take that all of you that doubted me!'

Humming a spy theme song he had heard from a show he slowly moved out from around the corner and scooted down he hallway in a strange manner, hopping from one foot to another in a strange parody of tip toeing.

He finally reached the door to the library and (after looking around furtively) slowly creaked open the door.

Boruto winced at every noise the old creaky door made as it swung open.

Shuffling inside the library the young boy gazed around in awe for a moment. Not at the books and scrolls for the sake of them, but staring at them for the shear amount of chaos he could cause with that much information at his fingertips.

Running his hand over the shelves Boruto ran down the rows and picked books and scrolls out at random, stacking them in his arms. When he couldn't carry anymore, indeed he was swaying under the weight of the literature, he walked over to the table placed to one side of the library and happily set the books down.

The young Uzumaki spent the next few minutes sorting out what he had before settling down to read one of the books about jutsu.

An hour later the 7 year old was practically vibrating in excitement.

He had found it.

Not exactly what he was looking for, but this sealing Jutsu would do for now.

'yes' Boruto said to himself, 'this jutsu will do splendidly.'

here in his hands was a most unusual and ancient Sealing Ritual Jutsu.

A technique that opened up tears in the fabric of realities.

Tears that you could look through and view another reality.

'I have got to try this'

…..and he looked at the requirements and blanched.

It would take more chakra than he had.

But...

looking at the requirements again he noticed that if you had more people performing the technique they could share the load of the chakra drain, but it still took a lot.

Boruto would have to get a lot of people to open up a tear in the fabric of realities that he could look through.

Good thing he knew a lot of kids that would be interested in such a unique sealing jutsu.

A whole class full of them.

**098765432109876543210987654321098765432109876543210987654321098765432109876543210987654321**

So i hope you liked this first chapter. I have more lined up almost ready to put out.

i really like this story and i hope i will finish it, i already have a solid plot line of 20 or more chapters.

thank you for reading :)

Read and Review

EAJ


	2. it's called what?

Chapter 2:

"For the last time Himawari," Boruto shouted behind him as he dodged a passerby, "go home, you and your little friend can't follow me".

"Mama said you had to let me and Haruo play with you" the young girl insisted, following her older brother with dedication as he rushed down the street.

The 5 year old was determined to follow her brother today as he had been looking over a scroll and mumbling to himself about chakra and measurements, grinning maniacally all the while.

The last time he had acted like that he had been about to paint the Hokage monument.

Father had been really upset with Boruto for doing that and the yelling had really upset the her. This time Himawari was intent on stopping her brother from doing anything else that would be as foolish as that.

Father had been late to his GoKage Summit Meeting because of her brother and as the Kage's weren't leaving for another 3 days she knew that their parents expected them to be on their best behavior while there were so many foreign shinobi in the village.

She knew she was young but she was dead set on stopping her brother.

Haruo had been over to play and now she was tugging on his arm to get him to keep up as they tried to keep in sight of Boruto on the busy street.

"Slow down Himawari," Haruo panted behind her, "father had me running 6 laps around the village today and I'm really tired. Why are we following your brother anyway, it's not like he wants us to come."

"That's exactly the reason we have to follow him. I just know he is going to do something silly again to get him in trouble, like when he painted the Hokage Monument. And this time we are going to stop him". the usually quiet girl told her friend.

Haruo was stunned at this new part of his friends personality and wondered where this outgoing and determined part of her was coming from as she was normally so shy.

Himawari for her part had found her courage to try to reign in her older brother, content in knowing that it was the right thing to do.

As the duo followed the older Academy child down thru the winding roads of konoha the populous slowly started to thin out as they headed for the outskirts.

"I wonder where he is going." Haruo asked Himawari.

"Don't know" she whispered to him.

But Boruto heard them and turning to see them still following him he huffed and rolled his eyes before turning and rushing off again.

"Hurry up you two, if you have to come you better not make me late." he shouted behind him.

Jolted into movement the two five year olds (I turn 6 in a week says Haruo) followed Himawari's older brother down the now empty side street onto the bridge that takes them to training grounds open to academy students.

The three of them hurry across the grounds to section 12 and are greeted with the site of one person with their back turned to them. They turn around.

"Hnn," the girl grunts and lifting a hand pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "you are late, baka."

"I'm not a Baka," Boruto says to Sarada, "and my little sister made me late, her and her little friend there."

"Hey! We did not! You were going to be late anyway." Himawari hated it when her brother blames his problems on her, something he did rather often, annoying her to no end.

"It doesn't matter anyways, I'm the only one who showed up. You said you were going to show off a cool jutsu and needed a lot of people. Seems like no one else wanted to be your guinea pig." the black haired girl stated, waving a hand around to showcase the empty training grounds.

"Oh no! I needed a lot of people for the Sealing Ritual Jutsu." Boruto complained loudly.

"A sealing...ritual...jutsu? Just what type of technique were you going to show off?" Sarada questioned the blonde.

"Not show off" the boy told her "but participate in. the Jutsu requires a lot of chakra, but if more people perform it it drains less from each person. See?" he grinned at her, opening the scroll he had slung over his back.

The four children all huddled over the scroll reading the specifics of the technique. The younger of the two backed out quickly when they realized that most of the words were going straight over their heads, not being able to read at that level yet.

Himawari was surprised that her brother could read that well, and actually understand what was in the scroll, as he wasn't one much for sitting still, and she hadn't seen this side of him before as he avidly discussed the finer points of the Jutsu with the older girl.

Sarada's sharp eyes were flitting over the scroll quickly, taking it all in, and assimilating that into her brain.

She quickly realized what the text was saying.

"It's a Dimensional piercing Ritual?"

"To be more exact it is a Reality piercing Ritual" he told her, grinning his maniacal grin again to the horror of his sister. "The Jutsu creates a hole in the fabric of reality, showing a world of 'WHAT IF'. What if my dad never became Hokage, what if there was no fourth Shinobi War, what if your dad stayed here in Konoha." he waved his arms around, gesturing in the air as if to paint a world where the things he was saying was the reality.

Sarada's head jerked up at the last one and stared at the scroll with a hungry look.

"Too bad we can't perform it" he said, starting to roll up the text.

"Why not?" the Uchiha demanded, stopping him from finishing rolling up the paper.

"Well, it's like I said before, the chakra amount is too much for any one person to handle, except maybe my dad, and we would need a lot of kids to open just one once, let alone to see more than one reality."

CLAP

Himawari clapped her hands together startling everyone and said "Well that's that, nothing more to do, time to go home since we can't do the weird ritual."

"Hey!" boruto exclaimed,"the Sealing Ritual Jutsu is not weird. It's really cool."

"Oh yeah? Whats it called?" his sister challenged.

"Umm, well," the seven year old boy stuttered for a moment. "Cool Jutsu's don't have to have cool names, in fact the name doesn't matter at all. Just what the Jutsu does, and this one does something really cool.!"

"I don't know," Haruo spoke up for the first time, "I think the name matters."

"Well who cares what you think, bushy brows." Boruto stated cruelly as he rolled up the scroll and stuffed it back onto his shoulders.

Haruo cringed at the unkind comment before he remember what his father did when someone said something mean.

Standing up tall with his feet apart he gave his fathers standard nice guy pose giving a thumbs up and stating loudly "Thank you for your encouragement!"

"Wow, geez, what did you say to him that was that bad?"

Everyone turned to see who said that and saw Shikadai walking towards them with Chouchou and Inojin walking behind him.

"You know his father and Gai only say that when they've been insulted or mocked." Shikadai explained as he joined the four of them standing on the training grounds.

"And we are sorry we are late, our parents had us redoing the InoShikaChou training we missed yesterday" Inojin told them.

"I didn't mean to be hateful, I just was upset that we didn't have enough people to do the jutsu," Boruto told the nara.

"What Jutsu?" Chouchou asked, munching on a box of crackers.

While Boruto explained what they were trying to do to the three newcomers Himawari and Haruo talked amongst themselves. They weren't sure what to do, the Sealing Ritual sounded dangerous and they wondered if they should go and get an adult.

But Himawari wanted to settle this herself for once, and stop Boruto from getting into trouble again.

Father and mother would be so proud of her for solving things all by herself.

With Haruos help of course.

"So it's a way of changing the past with out really changing the past" Shikadai summed up.

"What? No. You can't use it to change anything" Boruto told him.

"No, it says right here in line 4 of paragraph 6 that you can walk thru the tears, you just most likely won't be coming back because it's so hard to find your own reality again once the tear closes. So you can change things, because to introduce a new variable into any situation changes things. So in essence once you enter the new reality it becomes your new reality because you can't go back." the Nara explained.

"Oh, well, I didn't want to go through the tears, I just wanted to use the piercing Jutsu to watch the different realities." the blonde corrected.

"That still changes things." the Nara stated.

"What?"

"According to the scientist Schrodinger the act of watching things changes them." Shikadai drawled out in a bored tone.

Boruto got all red in the face and almost exploded before he finally said "Well watching can't hurt things too much, and I want to see what goes on in other realities. So there."

"That didn't change anything" Inojin said in an undertone as the other blonde continued going on about the chakra requirements and what seals have to be drawn on the ground and yammering on while the Yamananka tried to figure out whether or not he actually wanted to see what happened in other realities.

"Hey Chouchou, what do you think, you want to do the Jutsu?" he asked her

"Yeah, I do, it sounds kind of interesting. I wonder what type of food they have in other realities?" she mused to herself.

Inojin smacked his face in exasperation. All she ever thought about was food.

"Well then, that settles it." Boruto exclaimed happily. "We are all agreed and will try the Jutsu, now we just have to draw the seals on the ground. Umm, did anyone bring any ink?"

"Boruto you Baka!" Sarada says. She can't believe he forgot such an important and basic part of the Sealing Ritual Jutsu.

The youngest Uchiha was now determined to see what other realities looked like, and to see what life would be like with her father's attention.

She would see it, Shannarro!

**098765432109876543210987654321098765432109876543210987654321**

so here is my newest chapter. i finished it early and decided to post it.

Hope you enjoy it!

Read and Review!

EAJ


	3. no, seriously, whats it called

Chapter 3

Sarutobi Mirai was returning from her mission when she heard it.

Her latest mission to be there for the retired sixth Hokage as basically a gopher had been long and draining.

Not in a, I just fought an S-ranked MissingNin kind of way, but in a I just sat around listening to old people talk about nonsense while being sent to pick up the most ridiculous items being requested by someone who should have known better kind of way.

And lets not even got started on Gai. The man was insane, even confined to a wheelchair.

Mirai had regretted taking that mission an hour in when ….. ergh, she couldn't even think about it, it was too terrible.

Traumatized for life, or at least a couple of weeks until something else happened, she was hurrying home.

She hadn't seen her mother since she left and was just itching to relax and enjoy tea snuggled up under the kotatsu.

The Gokage was still going on and there were still a dozen strong foreign shinobi crawling all over the city of Konoha. Of course, the old tensions between the nations was all but gone, but her mother Kurenai still told her stories about the 3rd great shinobi war from when she had been her age.

All of that had changed with the 4th great Shinobi war and the banding together to stop the moon from falling. It had been 8 years since then, and Mirai was content with the hard won peace of the land that the great seventh Hokage had created for them.

Speaking of the Hokage, that's when she heard it.

Children's voices.

Two of which she positively identified as Boruto and Himawari, the Sevenths children.

As she drew closer to the academy training grounds she started identifying the other voices she heard. The newest InoShikaChou trio was there, along with Sakura-Sensei's daughter.

She hopped onto a tree branch and noticed that there was one last child she hadn't heard, but his unique and vibrant clothing marked him as Rock Lee's son.

Rock lee who's sensei had been Mighto Gai.

Flashbacks! Flashbacks!

Shaking her head vigorously she shook those thoughts from her brain.

She would one day most likely be able to laugh at the crazyness of her latest mission, but this was not that day. She was much more likely to curl into a ball and cry.

But moving on.

7 children, none older then 8 all hanging out on the academy training past dinner time. This was beyond suspicious.

And were those seals they were drawing?

It was time to step in, if only to assuage her own curiosity.

"So what are you guys doing out here at this time of night?" she drawled out, causing the children's heads to all lift and swing around wildly, looking for the person who had interrupted.

"Up here."

Sarada was the first to find her, not surprising, the sharingan eyes gave a lot of perks in eyesight to the user, even before they activated.

Shikadai was the first person to say something though, summing up the entire situation with a "Troublesome."

"What are you doing here Mirai?" Inojin asked.

"I was walking past when I heard all of you making a ruckus. What are you drawing on the ground there?" she asked of them.

There was a lot of shuffling around as the children all looked in askance at each other.

"Boruto is performing a dangerous Jutsu!" Himawari pointed accusingly at her brother.

"Hey, it's not dangerous! It just takes a lot of people and chakra to perform it." he defended himself.

"is too!"

"is not"

"is too"

"is not!"

"is too is too"

"is not is n..."

"Enough!" Mirai yelled out across the clearing. "I don't want to hear any more of this arguing, Shikadai, tell me whats going on."

"Troublesome," he mumbled before starting to explain, "we were setting up a Jutsu that requires a sealing portion to provide stability and power in order to achieve a nexus point that acts like a viewing portal in the shape of a sphere that can..."

"It views another reality!" Himawari piped up.

"What?" Mirai questioned, wondering what strange imaginings the girl was coming up with.

"That is...basically correct." Shikadai stated.

"Wait, what? An alternate reality viewing Jutsu? There is such a thing?" the young sarutobi asked in an odd tone.

"Yeah, and we need an 8th person to perform it, make everything even and what not." Boruto told her. "You want to help out and perform the jutsu with us?"

"Let me see this so called Jutsu." the 11 year old shinobi demanded of them.

They showed her the old scroll that detailed the technique they wanted to use, explaining all the while.

"And see, here? Thats the part that needs to be painted in bloody ink..."

"This part is the power component, detailing the chakra requirements, and that paragraph there is where it says that more people can be used for the power output, you just have to allow for it in the seal part over on this part..."

"This here is the..."

"Enough! Just let me read it in peace!" Mirai finally exclaimed, trying to quiet the young academy students that were all trying to talk at once.

And so the young sarutobi settled down to read the scroll in the quiet, humming over a part, and scrunching up her face at another.

Finally she was done.

"So you want to view other realities, huh? Sounds like a dangerous proposition, even for adult, yet alone little scrawny brats like yourselves." Mirai asked.

"Hey! We aren't scrawny!" Boruto yelled out.

"But you are brats and I can't let you be performing dangerous Jutsus without adult supervision." she told them.

"Troublesome, you could always supervise us, as a shinobi you are counted as an adult." Shikadai spoke up.

"Yeah, you can supervise us! Please?" Chouchou pleaded.

"I shouldn't, infact what I should be doing is getting all of you kids home and informing your parents of the situation you almost found yourselves in."

"Thank Kami, finally someone with some sense." Himawari spoke to Haruo.

Sarada sighed and said something for the first time since Mirai landed in the clearing.

"Hnn, there is nothing for it then." and whipping off her glasses she stared up at Mirai and called out a technique name.

"CUTE TECHNIQUE: PUPPY DOG EYES NO JUTSU!" and she stared up at the older girl, eyes welling up with tears, a sad pitiful expression on her face, pleading words falling from her lips.

"Please? Please Sempai? Won't you help us? Please?"

Mirai caved.

The technique was just too much, sooo cute!

"Of course I will help you!" she squealed, hugging the younger girl to her chest and swinging her around.

"Hnn" Sarada canceled the Jutsu and put her glasses back on, returning to her normal self to the astonishment of the other children.

"Wow" Chouchou exclaimed, "I didn't know sarada could do that, did you?" she asked of Inojin standing next to her.

"No, I had no idea." he said.

"Troublesome"

"What was that!" Himawari was seething, finally someone with sense enough to put a stop to the crazyness had come, and now they were just going to help out! What was going on? "You aren't really going to help now are you?"

"Of course I am, how could I say no to so much cuteness?" Mirai told the 5 year old.

"hey, hey, Sarada. How did you do that? You have so totally got to teach me that technique!" boruto piped up.

"no can do, it only works with Uchiha eyes. Plus it helps to be a girl, so you can't perform it." she informed him nonchalantly.

"lets get this show on the road! We have got a Jutsu to perform, a seal to draw, and not a lot of time, Lets Go! Mush, onward." Mirai exclaimed. Startling all the kids.

"troublesome, so troublesome" shikadai verbalized what they were all thinking

"yeah!" boruto was the only one who seemed to be as enthused as the eldest girl. "lets get this Jutsu working!"

so they all started back on the seal structure they were drawing on the ground that they had abandoned when mirai had appeared. Working diligently.

some time later they had finished drawing the seal, and were all standing in the proper places in a crescent half circle, facing the same direction.

They were ready to perform the Jutsu.

Everyone knew their parts. Boruto was going to say the name, and the long incantation needed, while the other seven would be doing the handseals and pushing as much chakra into the sealing structure they were standing on as possible all at once.

Even Haruo and Himawari had been dragged in to performing the technique and providing chakra.

"everyone ready? You all know what to do?" Mirai asked, having taken charge of the others.

Everyone nodded or replied in the affirmative.

So they bagan, the seven started to do the hand seals, almost faltering when they heard Boruto call out the name.

"DIBBLEDIBBLE JUBILEE: NINNE PIPPIES!" Boruto called out before going into the chant necessary to open the reality piercing hole.

"GROSSULARIACEOUS CONSILLIABULE DEFENESTRATE GONGOOZLER HADEHARIA IGNAVIA INFAUST JOSS MAMMOTHREPT JURAMENTUM OBLECTATION PETRICHOR NICTATE QUOZ RUGATE SCIAPOSOUS QUALTAGH SIDERATE ZENZIC YEALING WHEEPLE VOTATION YAFF XANTHIPPLE UVID TERMAGANT! ACTIVATE!"

With the last word a circle started to open in front of them, growing larger as time went on, causing all of the children to gasp in amazement before it stabilized at around 6 feet across, huvoring just a foot off the ground.

But what really caused the young shinobi in training to gasp was what they saw inside of the circle.

It was a street, just a normal street, with building lining it, and what looked like a training ground off in the distance, but up above the street, behind the buildings was a mountain with faces carved into it.

The Hokage Mountain.

But there were only 4 faces!

**098765432109876543210987654321098765432109876543210987654321098765432109876543210987654321**

So here is the next chapter.

Sorry it took so long to get out, but i am working on other stories too and i kept on getting pulled by my muse off in a different direction.

for the last part i

DibbleDibble Jubilee (my aunt supplied this): Ninne Pippies (this is nine pipes when looked at by a very tired brain, it's this hilariously funny story about a friends dad who had been driving for too long and was really tired. he looked at a sign saying nine pipes and said "ninne pippies, huh, must be a native american name" and it wasn't until his family noticed that they realized what he said and what the sign really said.

anyway, the chant is just a bunch of uncommon words found in the english language. i have the definitions here below.

EAJ

Grossulariaceous – like or pertaining to a gooseberry

Concilliabule – a secret meeting of people who are hatching a plot

Defenestrate – to throw out of a window

Gongoozler – an idle spectator

Hadeharia – the practice of constantly using the word hell in speaking

Ignavia – Laziness, Lazity

Infaust – Unlucky, ill-omened

Joss – luck or fate

Juramentum – Oath

Mammothrept – a child who is raised and spoiled by there grandmother

Nictate – to wink or blink

Oblectation – Enjoyment, pleasure

Petrichor – the smell of rain on dry ground

Qualtagh – the first person you see after leaving your house

Quoz – absurd person or thing

Rugate – Wrinkled

Sciaposous – having huge feet

siderate – to blast or strike

Termagant – An over eating or nagging woman

Uvid – Moist, wet

Votation – Action of vomiting

Wheeple – to whistle feebly

Xanthippe – ill- tempered woman

yaff – to bark like a snarling dog

yealing – person of the same age

zenzic – square of a number


End file.
